Furia Divina La hija del caos
by scourgeofgod888
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la guerra contra los titanes, un año de entrenamiento, un año de preparación para tomar venganza por aquel rey que cayo en batalla... Segunda parte de la saga FD, la historia contiene violencia explicita, maldad y cruel realidad
1. Prologo

**My little pony es propiedad de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust.**

**La trilogía Furia Divina y sus personajes no pertenecientes a MLP son míos.**

Reino humano.

Era de noche en una ciudad del año 2040, las calles estaban iluminadas por la luz de las farolas y de los anuncios resplandecientes de los edificios, las carreteras estaban llenas de vehículos de diferentes formas y tamaños, las calles estaban siendo transitadas por diferentes personas, algunos hablando con otras personas, otras hablando por teléfono, y otras simplemente caminando. Entre toda la multitud había dos personajes caminando que la cámara enfocaba, una era una chica que medía 1.70cm, tez blanca, tenía puestos uno jeans y una chaqueta negra con capucha, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la nuca y un poco de la espalda, aun lado de ella estaba un chico que medía 1.75cm, cabello negro despeinado, tez blanca, estaba vestido de la misma manera que la chica, los dos no tenían más de 17 años.

Chico –Creo que no debimos haber tomado esta calle, siempre esta así en las noches hermana-

Chica -Ya me di cuenta tonto-

Chico –No lo sé, tal vez debimos haber esperado al día para salir de la ciudad-

Chica –Hoy era la fecha límite para pagarle a ese bastardo, tu sabes lo que le pasa a los que no pagan sus deudas con él, si nos esperamos nos encontrara, y si nos encuentra nos jodemos-

Mientras los hermanos discutían, un par de hombres corpulentos llegan por atrás y los empujan a un callejón oscuro.

Hombre 1 –Hablando del diablo…-

Hombre 2 –El jefe los quiere ver, y no está feliz…-

Los dos hombres golpearon a los jóvenes apagándoles la vista a ambos, cuando despiertan están atados en unas sillas en una bodega sucia, frente a ellos estaban los hombres que los habían atacado, otros dos hombres, y un hombre anciano de pelo canoso vistiendo traje.

Jefe –Vaya con los jóvenes de hoy en día, si van a pedir préstamos, asegúrense de que pueden devolver el dinero, sobre todo si el hombre del que lo pidieron SOY YO-

Chica –Y tú deberías revisar a los que atas para ver que no tengan nada-

La chica se desato con una navaja que tenía, rápidamente corto las ataderas de sus piernas y corto las de su hermano, este tomo la navaja de su hermana y la uso para cortar las cuerdas de sus manos.

Jefe -¡Mátenlos!-

Uno de los hombres saco una pistola y le apunto a la chica, pero esta le dio una patada a la mano del hombre, lo cual provoco que este disparara accidentalmente a la pierna del jefe, otro matón agarro una barra de metal del piso y le intento dar un golpe al joven, pero este detuvo la barra y la uso para hacer que el hombre se diera un golpe con la punta de la barra que el mismo hombre agarraba, luego le dio un golpe en el estómago con la barra que soltó, luego con su puño le dio un golpe atrás de la cabeza tirándolo al piso.

Dos hombres tomaron al chico de ambos brazos y lo inmovilizaron en el piso, a la hermana otro hombre la golpeo en la cabeza mientras se distrajo y la tiro al suelo.

Jefe -¡Basta!, ahora si estoy enfadado, ¡Levántenlos!-

Los matones obedecen a su jefe y levantan a los muchachos, el capo golpea fuertemente a la hermana con una barra de metal y al hermano le da una patada en los testículos.

Jefe –Solo sepan que no voy a disfrutar esto, porque el gran Joe lo hará, ¡Joe!-

No hay respuesta.

Jefe (Voltea la mirada) -¿Joe?-

Atrás de él había un hombre de dos metros muy musculoso en el piso sin cabeza y un cuervo blanco del tamaño de un águila usando su pico para sacarle pedazos de carne, aun lado de ellos una chica de 15 años con pelo gris vestida con una armadura blanca de cuero con encajes y picos de metal negro en los guantes, pantalones, pechera y espalda, y una capa de tela negra que era arrastrada por el piso por ser tan larga.

Jefe –¿Quién eres? ¡Responde maldita sea!-

La chica voltea lentamente su mirada hacia ellos, sus ojos eran carentes de expresión y no tenían pupila, solo blancura. Uno de los matones se asustó y le disparo inconscientemente, se ve en cámara como la bala es destruida a unos centímetros de la misteriosa joven por una energía roja invisible.

Jefe -¡Acaben con ella!-

Uno de los hombres corrió hacia la chica de ojos blancos, el hombre tenía una navaja que uso para intentar herirla, la chica esquivaba los ataques, de pronto una cadena sale de su brazo derecho y se enreda a una viga de metal en el techo, el hombre veía atontado como la cadena parecía tener vida propia, antes de que se diera cuenta la cadena lo toma del cuello como si fuera una serpiente y lo alza, otro matón se dispone a liberar al hombre ahorcado, pero una cadena sale del otro brazo de la extraña, esta cadena lo enreda haciéndolo incapaz de moverse, el hombre ahorcado deja de forcejear y termina muerto, la cadena lo libera y se suelta de la viga, vuelve al brazo de su dueña, esta hace un movimiento con su puño, la punta de la cadena que terminada en gancho se endereza, la chica mueve su brazo hacia la dirección del hombre que tenía prisionero, la cadena con se dirige rápidamente al hombre con dirección a su cabeza, al impactar la cadena la cámara cambia de vista mostrando la espalda del hombre y este cayendo con una herida entre los ojos.

Quedaban dos matones, pero el cuervo gigante vuela hacia uno de ellos tomándolo con sus patas y llevándoselo al techo donde había una ventanilla la cual rompe para salir, al cabo de unos segundos el hombre cae al piso desde una altura muy alta, debió serlo, porque al impactar el hombre creo un agujero en el techo y cayo violentamente rompiéndose el cuello.

Solo quedaba un matón y el jefe, el matón intento correr a la salida, pero una garra roja que salía del piso lo tomo del pie, la garra era de energía y venia de una mancha de energía del piso que fue generada por la chica misteriosa, el hombre fue arrastrado por la garra de energía, el hombre saco desesperadamente una pistola y le disparaba a la mancha de energía mientras gritaba de dolor, cuando el hombre fue devorado por la mancha de energía, la solo quedo al aire la mano del hombre fuera, esta antes de hundirse con el resto del cuerpo deja caer la pistola, la cual se convierte en metal derretido en vez de hundirse.

El jefe intenta correr, pero cae por poner mucha presión en la pierna en la que le habían disparado, la joven misteriosa junta ambas manos, a los lados del jefe criminal se materializan dos manchas de energía las cuales toman forma de garras, las cuales se juntan como las de la chica y apresan al hombre, las manos se vuelven a fundir en una masa de energía y se desmaterializan dejando al descubierto unos pocos huesos carbonizados y lo que quedo de un traje elegante consumiéndose en llamas. La misteriosa guerrera fija su mirada en los dos hermanos, los cuales se ponen en posición defensiva.-

La joven misteriosa extendió un brazo hacia los cadáveres de los hombres, del suelo se abrió un portal rojo y de él ascendieron cuatro seres hechos de energía roja con ojos blancos, garras, y unos picos rojos que empezaban en la cabeza y acababan en la nuca. Estos picos asimilaban un peinado rebelde (similar al de Sonic el erizo). Los soldados de energía se dirigieron a los cuerpos y los tomaron, acto seguido los cuerpos de los hombres se quemaron al solo contacto con los seres de energía, pronto solo quedaron cenizas.

? –Ya vieron demasiado, creo que tendría que acabar con ustedes ahora-

Dijo la joven, esto asusto a los hermanos.

? –Pero, necesito guerreros con mente propia, con libre albedrío y mente, y bien… ¿Qué dicen?...-

Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos con miradas de duda…

Equestria.

Un año después.

Era un día soleado en Poniville, el pequeño poblado era recorrido por sus habitantes que hacían sus actividades, la cámara centraliza a un humano que vestía una capa con capucha verde oscura con una armadura ligera verde claro, que pasaba sin ser visto saltando por los techos de las casas, llega a una casa en particular, el humano entra por una ventana y se encuentra en un cuarto completamente oscuro excepto por tres paneles blancos que desafiaban la gravedad, el asesino se acerca a los tres paneles, de estos salen unas siluetas, la del centro era de un hombre normal y un poco alto, el de la izquierda era un ser del cual solo se podía distinguir que tenía un brazo normal con músculos bien formados y en el otro una musculatura exagerada que era una cuarta parte de su masa corporal, el otro era de un centauro (patas de poni, cuerpo de humano). Las siluetas eran completamente oscuras, solo se podían apreciar las figuras, excepto del hombre de en medio, el cual sus ojos verdes resplandecían y le brindaban a la habitación un poco de iluminación.

Cross –Tu misión será llevar esto al sur a la base de Taurus-

En el centro de la habitación aparece un cofre el cual se abre y muestra una botella de cristal con un líquido verde fosforescente, el asesino la esconde en su capucha.

Cross –También seria recomendado que acabaras con la que nos ha estado espiando…-

Las siluetas desaparecieron como hologramas y el asesino volteo la mirada y vio como un potro adolescente blanco de crin y manchas en el pelaje marrones estaba afuera viendo todo al borde de la ventana por la que había entrado. El asesino saco una espada y ataco, el potro cerro los ojos, pero los abrió al escuchar el sonido de dos espadas chocando, al abrir los ojos vio a una encapuchada con una máscara de metal con forma de gárgola con la boca abierta mostrando el mentón y la boca de la guerrera de capucha, la encapuchada sostenía dos espadas de cristal con los que detuvo el ataque del asesino.

Blackwater –Y yo pensaba que me habían descubierto a mi (voltea a ver al potro) ¡Vete!-

El potro se soltó de la ventana y salió corriendo, mientras que la guerrera seguía peleando espada contra espada con el asesino, el asesino dio un tajo descendente, pero la guerrera lo detuvo con ambas espadas en forma cruzada, luego hizo que el asesino soltara su arma y le dio un tajo que lo obligo a arrodillarse. Luego clavo sus espadas en el suelo, como si el suelo sangrara, un líquido azul salió y se dirigió al asesino, el líquido al llegar al asesino se congela aprisionándolo en un iceberg, antes de que la guerrera lograra hacer algo, el asesino abrió la mano de la cual salió una esfera gris, esta empezó a dar vueltas y a sacar humo, cuando el humo se disipo un poco, el iceberg estaba roto, Blackwater volteo a todos lados mientras que el asesino se acercaba por la espalda, pero una flecha de energía blanca le atravesó el pecho. Una encapuchada con una máscara blanca que tenía plasmada en ella una sonrisa retorcida con aperturas exageradamente grandes para los ojos apareció atrás del asesino, la guerrera tenía un arco dorado.

Dark Beam –Hola…-

BW –Ya lo tenía-

DB –Siii claro, como sea dame lo que tenía el asesino-

La espadachín le dio a la arquera la poción de Cross.

DB –Voy a darle esto a Zectus, tu finge demencia y esconde el cuerpo…-

Y sin más que decir, Dark Beam salió por la ventana.

BW (imitando su voz y moviendo la cabeza de forma burlesca) –Mimimimi mimimi-

La guerrera se quitó su capucha y la máscara guardándolos en una mochila azul de donde saco una bolsa negra con la cual escondió el cadáver del asesino.

Sweetie Belle (imitando la voz de Beam) –Soy Applebloom y quiero violar a Scootaloo-

En eso el mismo potro que salvo hace minutos se apareció y la asusto.

Pipsqueak -¿Estas bien?-

SB (Sonrisa nerviosa) –S…si-

Pipsqueak (Ve la bolsa) -¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-

SB –No, creo que ya es tarde, debería irme…-

Seguido de esto, arrastro la bolsa y se dirigió al bosque everfree.

Pipsqueak –Que raro se comporta-

Sweetie Belle estaba en el bosque poniéndole tierra al agujero donde estaba enterrando al asesino, en eso un grupo de lobos de madera se aproximan por atrás, la guerrera no se inmuta, solo sigue cavando, pero se detiene y saca su espada de cristal un poco solo para que la hoja pudiera observar.

SB -¿Realmente quieren hacerlo…?-

Los lobos se quedaron quietos, luego se alejaron.

SB –Eso pensé…-

El cadáver ya estaba enterrado bajo tierra, la unicornio se dirige al castillo, luego de unos minutos de caminar llega al castillo everfree.

SB –El castillo del clan Diabolus Flagellum, ¿Dónde estarán todos?-

La unicornio se dirigió a la sala principal en la cual estaban Ictus, Zectus, y los asesinos de Caos. Zectus estaba sosteniendo la poción.

Zectus -¿Qué estarán haciendo los sectarios de Cross con esto?-

Ictus –Podríamos usar un poco de sangre de dragón morado-

Spike -¿Qué?-

Ictus –Me refiero a la que tenemos para emergencias en la enfermería-

Spike (suspira aliviado)

Zectus –Se acabó hace como quinientos años-

Ictus -…(Voltea a ver a Spike) Cierra los ojos mientras yo te penetro con una aguja analmente-

Spike -¡¿QUE?!-

Scootaloo –Cierra los ojos e imagina que es el hermano de Applebloom jajaja-

En ese momento llega Blackfire.

BF –Ya volví de la tienda ¿Qué pasa, Intentan darle placer?-

Zectus –Necesitamos algo de sangre de dragón morado para aislar los componentes moleculares de la poción que le quitamos a una de las zorras de Cross…-

BF –Joder, en la tienda había un hombre que gritaba tener un cargamento entero de esa cosa, ¿Quién quiere acompañarme?-

Spike –Siempre he querido ir a la tienda de la union-

BF –Bien, te necesitare para cambiarte por la sangre-

Spike -….. ¿Qué?-

BF –Para cargar la sangre-

Spike -Ahh-

Un fuego negro los envolvió a ambos y desaparecieron.

Ictus –Zectus y yo vamos a estudiar un poco más esa pócima-

AB –¿Para qué necesitan sangre de dragón?-

Zectus –El brebaje podría tener algún material peligroso para el que lo injiera, la sangre de dragón cancelara efectos negativos-

Ictus –Con esa cosa se podría convertir el veneno en agua-

AB –Wow-

Scootaloo –Voy a Poniville, quiero algo de comer-

AB –Te acompaño-

SB -¿Nos acompañan?-

Ictus –No podemos, tenemos que estudiar esa cosa-

Zectus -¿Nos traen algo?-

Scootaloo –Tal vez-

En la puerta de Cerbero.

Blackfire y Spike estaban enfrente de la puerta, el perro de tres cabezas estaba durmiendo al lado de esta.

BF –Cuidado Spike, vamos a entrar al centro de los reinos de los dioses, en el centro hay una tienda clandestina gigante, en esta hay tres monedas validas, el oro, el truque y los favores, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Spike –¿Y para que me necesitas?-

BF –Para que le chupes el pito a quien tenga la poción-

Spike -¿Qué?-

BF –Es broma… (En su mente) a menos que no tengamos nada que le guste al vendedor-

Blackfire abre de una patada la gigante puerta de metal roja, una fuerza atrajo violentamente a él y a Spike, cuando el dragón abrió los ojos se encontró con una tierra gris con el cielo gris, estaba frente a un palo de metal en el cual estaban ocho indicadores que apuntaban a ocho direcciones, decían: Tártaro, Atlantis, Underworld, Overworld, Garden of the life, Typhoon land, Beam Ground y Metal land, las ocho tierras de los ocho dioses.

Spike y Blackfire estaban en medio de una multitud con muchas tiendas de acampar, otras eran carrozas, todas tenían vendedores y compradores, casi todos se cubrían las caras.

BF –Ponte tu mascara-

Spike se puso su máscara, la cual era de un ser con colmillos y con la boca abierta, también tenía unos cuernos de carnero.

BF –Hay que encontrar a ese tipo rápido…-

En las afueras de Poniville.

Había tres individuos viendo el pueblo de Poniville en la lejanía de un monte, la que estaba en el medio era una poni de crin y cola gris con pelaje blanco, esta estaba cubierta por una capa negra con una pechera de cuero blanco, perneras y braceras grises (no sé si se dice braceras), en la pechera estaba marcado el símbolo de un cuervo negro, su boca estaba cubierta por la capa que también era larga del cuello como para taparle la boca, a su lado derecho estaba una chica vestida de una armadura de metal negro ligero, en el pecho tenía un signo de radioactivo amarillo con negro, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco también negro que en la parte de la cara tenía una máscara de gas. El individuo de la izquierda estaba cubierto por una armadura de un metal azul oscuro, su boca estaba cubierta por un bozal de cuero negro y sus ojos eran tapados por unas gafas de aviador negras con el lente rojo, su cabello era negro y despeinado, no muy largo.

La poni señalo con su casco a Poniville, los que estaban a sus lados corrieron hacia el pueblo, y atrás de ellos unos diez seres de energía roja…

**Perdón por no haber puesto esto ayer, es que ayer estuve con unas personas. **

**Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de esta segunda parte de la saga FD. **

**Hasta luego.**


	2. White Crow

**My little pony es propiedad de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust.**

**La trilogía Furia Divina y sus personajes no pertenecientes a MLP son míos.**

Las tres "CMC" estaban sentadas en una mesa en un restaurante de Poniville comiendo.

? –Vaya, vaya, vaya, si son los costados en blanco-

Scootaloo (Sin dejar de comer) –Joder…-

Dos potras adolescentes se aproximan, una es gris y la otra rosa.

Silver –Que hacen aquí ¿eh?-

Diamond –¿No deberían estar en su casita del árbol para bebes intentando inútilmente obtener sus cutie marks?-

Scootaloo (Sin dejar de comer) –¿Y ustedes no deberían estar en el prostíbulo?-

AB y SB (Risas)

DT (Enojada) –¡Cállate gallina!-

Scootaloo (Se levanta y la mira con cara de indiferencia) –Han pasado siete años y siguen siendo las mismas zorras que solo quieren atención-

SS –Ehhhh cállate… gallina… sin padres-

Eso sí le dolió a Scootaloo.

Scootaloo -¡Te voy a…!-

SB (le muerde la cola y la detiene) –No, no vale la pena…-

La pegaso voltea a ver furiosa a las dos potras, esto le causa un poco de miedo a Silver Spoon.

DT -¿Qué pasa gallinita, miedo de perder tus alas? Pues no perderías mucho-

Scootaloo (bufa y vuelve a la mesa a comer)

SS –P…por un momento… ¿sus ojos eran rojos?-

DT –no digas tonterías-

Las dos se dan la vuelta y salen del establecimiento.

Scootaloo y sus amigas seguían comiendo, la pegaso estaba bastante enojada, toma una taza con cidra de manzana, rompe la agarradera.

SS –Que bueno que las tazas no son reusables…-

AB –No dejes que te afecte, nos han molestado desde que tenemos diez años, ahora tenemos quince-

SS –¡Yo tengo dieciséis!-

AB y Scootaloo -…..Callate Sweetie Belle-

SB (Cruza los brazos)

Scootaloo –Estoy bien-

En eso se escucha un grito afuera del restaurante. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle salen rápido del restaurante, un camarero se acerca a Applebloom.

Camarero –Supongo que usted paga la cuenta-

.

.

.

AB –HIJAS DE…-

En las calles del pueblo.

Los ponis corrían de un lado a otro, todos estaban corriendo a las protecciones de sus casas, cuando ya había menos ponis las guerreras pudieron ver en el centro de la ciudad a un humano de armadura azul oscura, un bozal le cubría la boca y parte de la nariz, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas negras de lentes rojos, a sus pies estaba un guardia real.

? –NO LO PEDIRE DE NUEVO, QUIERO A LOS ASESINOS DE CAOS-

SB –¿Quién es ese?-

Scootaloo –Ni idea, pero no durara mucho-

AB -¿De qué me perdí?-

SB –Nada, llegas a tiempo para la acción-

Al lado del humano apareció una chica de armadura negra, su cabeza era cubierta por una máscara de gas también negra.

? -¿Aun nada?-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar, una flecha de energía le paso al chico a un lado, el joven se toca la mejilla y descubre un poco de sangre.

Dark Beam -¿A quién buscaban cabrones?-

Los hermanos voltearon y vieron a tres encapuchadas, una con un arco dorado, otra con unas espadas gemelas de cristal y otra con un martillo de metal que parecía pesado.

Soulstone –¿Quiénes son y que buscan?-

Chico -¿Quieres saber nuestros nombres? nuestros nombres ya no tiene valor, pero llámenme Razor, será el nombre que escribiré en tu vagina-

Chica –Yo soy Toxic Soul, pero para ustedes soy Toxic -

DB –Para nosotros eres putita-

Razor sacó una navaja de 20 cm, y con ella intento atacar a Blackwater, esta saco una de sus espadas de cristal, tajo y esquivo, ataque y contraataque, parecía que nadie recibía daño, los dos se separan, Blackwater se toca el brazo y descubre sangre, Razor se burla.

Razor –¡Nada mal!, me esperaba que te quedaras sin brazo-

BW –Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal, esperaba que te murieras-

El joven asesino se extraña por lo que dijo, de repente sus lentes caen al suelo partidos a la mitad, Razor se toca el puente de la nariz y efectivamente había sangre.

Razor -¡Amaba esas gafas! Ya me enoje-

Toxic -¡Ahora!-

Un portal se abrió y del piso salieron cinco guerreros de energía.

Stone -¿Qué son esas cosas?-

Toxic –Redsouls, soldados de energía-

Stone –Que bien, podre poner eso en la lista de cosas que ¡me importan una puta mierda!-

La guerrera saco su martillo y lanzo a uno de los soldados por los aires, Blackwater saco sus dos espadas y corto a uno por la mitad horizontalmente al momento que lanza una de sus espadas y le da a uno en el pecho. Dark Beam saco su arco, lo estiro y de este se generó una flecha de energía blanca, la disparo y atravesó a uno por el cráneo, Soul tomo su martillo y aplasto a, ultimo.

Stone -¿Es todo?-

Toxic (riendo) –No es ni la mitad-

Los guerreros se volvieron a generar.

DB -¿Cómo? La energía no puede regenerarse, a menos que alguien la manipule o que tenga voluntad propia-

Voz atrás de ellas –Alguien los manipula…-

Antes de que pudieran voltear, una onda de energía las lanzo varios metros.

DB (Levantándose) -¿Quién eres?-

? –Llámenme… White Crow-

En la tienda entre los reinos.

Blackfire y Spike estaban frente a una tienda de circo pequeña, al entrar encuentran a un alto hombre anciano con una larga barba blanca destacando de su capucha morada, su rostro era cubierto por su capucha de mago.

Mago -¿Qué necesitan caballeros? tenemos todo tipo de pociones, suplementos para rituales, almas embotelladas-

BF –Buscamos algo de sangre de dragón purpura-

Mago –Vaya, tenemos, pero es un ingrediente muy difícil de conseguir, una gota de esto es suficiente como para darle a un mortal 10 veces lo que hubiera vivido en su vida natural-

BF -¿Y qué le interesaría?-

Mago –Cinco frascos, cincuenta monedas de oro cada uno-

BF –Interesante… no tengo cambio suelto, pero tengo un objeto que podría interesarle-

Blackfire saco de su capucha una daga de metal gris bastante sucia, agarradera negra y un símbolo de un círculo atravesado por una línea vertical y horizontalmente por una media luna, el mago tomo el arma con sus manos huesudas.

Mago –Es… esto es… es una daga usada en…-

BF –Usada en el motín del Tártaro, hace 2500 años, si-

Mago –Imposible, actualmente solo se puede tener una si… se peleó en el motín-

BF –¿Y bien?-

Mago –Pueden llevarse la sangre, es un trueque justo…-

El demonio y el dragón salen de la tienda y se dirigen al portal devuelta a Equestria.

Spike -¿Luchaste en una guerra?-

BF –Si, supongo que guerra es una buena manera de llamarla-

Spike –De ahí tu apodo ¿no?-

BF –Si, en esa guerra me bautizaron como el fantasma sonriente-

Spike –¿Y porque diste tu daga?-

BF –Podría ser esto lo que atrape a Cross-

Spike –Realmente te hizo algo malo ¿verdad?-

BF -¿Es tan obvio?-

Spike –En tu sala de cabezas tienes un lugar en el cual ya está una etiqueta con su nombre-

BF -…-

Spike -¿Qué te hizo?-

BF –Solo digamos que él me enseñó a odiar, ¡ahora yo quiero enseñarle a sangrar!-

.

.

.

En everfree.

Zectus estaba observando en un telescopio la poción, Ictus estaba atornillando una maquina.

Zectus -Wow, mira esta poción-

Ictus –¿Que sucede?-

Zectus –Esto tiene componentes mutantes, esta poción está hecha para alterar el cuerpo, además esto también desbloquea el control del alma-

Ictus -¡¿Qué?!-

Un poni con traje y corbata aparece y habla con los televidentes.

Informador –El control del alma es eso que permite a los inmortales regenerar sus partes del cuerpo hasta el punto de regenerar cada molécula si este se desintegra, también ofrece juventud eterna, parafraseando, aquel que posea el control de alma posee inmortalidad a casi cualquier cosa-

Zectus –Pero hay algo más interesante, también contiene unos componentes negativos que hacen que el usuario pierda su albedrio y pierda el control de sus acciones…-

Ictus –Interesante…-

Zectus -¿En que trabajas?-

Ictus –Este aparato sirve para modificar, alterar o sustituir moléculas, átomos, podría hasta fusionar las moléculas de algo con las de otra cosa-

Zectus –Interesante, ¿para qué inventaste eso?-

Ictus -… Por nada- (mirada sospechosa a los lados)

En Poniville.

Las guerreras tenían enfrente a una poni de crines grises con pelaje blanco, a los lados de esta estaban Toxic y Razor.

Soul -¿White Crow?-

White –Díganme White, vine aquí a matarlas por lo que hicieron…-

BW -¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?-

White –Ustedes no me conocen, pero yo las conozco muy bien, hace un año que me despertaron, fueron sus acciones las que me dieron vida, mi propósito es destruirlas-

DB -¿A qué te refieres?-

White –Pronto lo sabrán…-

Los ojos de White Crow se volvieron blancos y brillantes, detrás de las chicas un cuervo gigante hecho de energía roja ascendió y tomo a Soulstone por los hombros con sus garras llevándosela lejos.

Soul -¡Hey! Quítame tus garras de encima-

La guerrera le dio un martillazo al ave, está la soltó, pero no dejo que descendiera, uso sus alas para crear una onda de viento que la hizo ascender más.

Soul –Como quieras, hoy voy a cenar pollo…-

La guerrera se quitó su capucha mostrando sus alas, empezó el combate aéreo, la guerrera bloqueaba los picotazos y zarpadas del ave, Stone uso su martillo para darle un golpe al ave que la hizo descender, antes de caer tomo al cuervo de las alas, cuando finalmente los dos cayeron a tierra, Soul uso al cuervo para amortiguar su caída.

Soul -Auch-

La pegaso se levantó adolorida, pero corrió rápidamente a ayudar a sus amigas, las cuales estaban luchando contra los Redsouls, Blackwater estaba sosteniendo una pelea de espadas con un soldado de energía, el guerrero de energía (sus manos eran espadas) estaba intentando cortarle el cuello a Blackwater, esta estaba bloqueando con ambas espadas, el soldado rojo se separó de ella y transformo sus espadas en látigos, intentaba golpear con ellos a Blackwater, esta bloqueaba con sus espadas mientras se acercaba lo suficiente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le corto la cabeza al soldado.

Dark Beam estaba lanzando flechas a un Redsoul, este bloqueaba las flechas con sus manos que eran espadas, finalmente una flecha le dio en el pecho, pero aún seguía acercándose como podía a la guerrera, esta seguía disparando, una flecha en la pierna, otra en la cabeza, pero no vio que detrás de ella estaba acercándose un soldado de energía que tenía su mano transformada como una espada grande que arrastraba en el piso, alzo la espada para atacar de espaldas a la guerrera, pero un martillazo le saco la cabeza.

Soul -¿Llego en buen momento?-

DB –Si, en buen momento ¿me ayudas?-

Dijo la guerrera arquera mientras que el Redsoul que la atacaba más otros dos la tenían arrinconada, está sosteniendo con su arco las espadas de los tres, las cuales se acercaban peligrosamente a su rostro y cuello. Stone Soul dio un golpe al suelo.

Soul –ROMPE ALMAS-

Unas estalactitas salieron del piso y empalaron a los soldados, Dark Beam preparo su arco y apunto a los Redsouls con los que luchaba Blackwater.

DB –LETARGO DEL ANGEL-

Del arco se materializaron cinco flechas de energía, al dispararlas, estas como si fueran teledirigidas les dieron en las cabezas a los cinco guerreros.

BW -Gracias-

En eso Razor tomo Stone Soul y le puso sus dos cuchillas en el cuello.

Razor –Un paso y la mato…-

Soul –Te equivocaste de presa-

La guerrera tomo al asesino por su brazo y lo tiro al suelo.

Soul (Levanta su mazo) –No te preocupes, solo te dolerá mucho-

Toxic -¡No tan rápido!-

Las chicas voltearon y vieron como la asesina tenia a dos potras agarradas del cuello.

Toxic –Deténganse o las mato-

Toxic tenía apresadas a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon. Las guerreras soltaron sus armas y levantaron los brazos, Soul dudo un poco, pero finalmente soltó su maza y levanto los brazos, los Redsouls las arrinconaron, del suelo salió un Redsoul más grande que los demás, como de cuatro metros.

White -¡Muere!-

La poni señalo a Blackwater, el soldado gigante la tomo y le puso su espada gigante en el cuello, mientras que los demás Redsouls alzaban sus brazos armas para ejecutar entre todos a las otras dos guerreras, White Crow hizo una señal y todos los soldados dejaron caer pesadamente sus armas hacia las guerreras. Se escuchó un destello de metal, todo se detuvo por un momento, y finalmente, una figura oscura apareció y los Redsouls cayeron al piso sin cabezas o partidos a la mitad.

BF –Creo que llegue en buen momento…-

Spike –Creo que si-

Spike estaba cargando a Blackwater en brazos.

White –Toxic, mátalas-

White Crow volteo a donde estaba Toxic Soul, pero vio que esta no tenía a las potras, volteo a ver y vio que estas estaban aún lado de Blackfire.

BF -Váyanse-

Las ponis corrieron asustadas fuera de escena.

BF –¿Lista para sentir mucho dolor?-

**Capitulo nuevo, si, adiós.**


	3. Los hermanos bestia

**MLP pertenece a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, Blackfire y todos los personajes no canon de FD son míos.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a los que han estado siguiendo mi pequeño proyecto desde el inicio, esta historia apenas está empezando.**

**NOTA: Cada vez que un poni u otro ser pelea, pelea en forma bípeda (como un humano)**

Poniville estaba iluminado en el carmesí de la tarde, todo era paz y silencio, pero, un sonido metálico rompió el silencio del viento, la cámara fija al centro de Poniville, en el suelo los Redsouls partidos de diferentes maneras, en medio de esa batalla estaba la figura encapuchada de Blackfire, a un lado de él estaban los jóvenes, Spike estaba cargando a Sweetie Belle, las otras jóvenes estaban cansadas por la pelea que antes habían tenido. Los soldados de energía se transformaron en esferas de energía y se dirigieron hasta White Crow, al llegar a esta, las esferas de energía se transformaron en un aura que desapareció en su cuerpo.

BF -¿Una nigromante?-

White -¿Quién eres tú?-

BF –No importa mucho eso ahora, pero veo que están atacando esta villa, ¿Qué les parece esto?, ustedes se van de aquí, y yo no me pongo agresivo, ¿Qué les parece?-

Razor –Me parece ¡esto!-

El joven asesino saco sus dos cuchillas y se dirigió hacia el demonio, al estar frente a él, lanzo una estocada que Blackfire esquivo con un paso para atrás, dio un tajo horizontal, el cual el demonio esquivo inclinándose, el asesino se enfureció y mando varios cortes salvajes como si intentara cortar a un mosquito, cuando se cansó de atacar y se detuvo jadeando, vio al fantasma sonriente frente a él sin una herida.

Razor -¿Pero qué…?-

Blackfire extendió rápidamente el brazo hacia Razor en modo de puñetazo que a simple vista no pareció tocarlo, pero una décima de segundo después, el joven salió disparado con fuerza, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo en el vuelo y lo coloco en el suelo.

Toxic -¡Muere!-

Los dos hermanos atacaron al demonio, Razor con sus dos cuchillas y Toxic con su espada, Blackfire esquivo los ataques de los dos hermanos mientras retrocedía, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo en un corte cruzado, Blackfire salto para esquivarlo quedando atrás de sus atacantes, tomo a ambos de la cabeza y choco los cráneos de los dos con el cráneo del otro dejándolos inconscientes a los dos.

White -¡Suficiente!, voy a acabar con esto-

Los ojos de la hechicera se tornaron rojos, alrededor de Blackfire se materializaron una decena de Redsouls, todos saltaron con brazos espadas para abalanzarse hacia el demonio, la pantalla se volvió negra, diez líneas blancas simulando cortes de espada surgieron al centro del fondo, la pantalla volvió a la normalidad, Blackfire estaba en el centro donde estaban los cortes, alrededor de él los Redsouls con sus espadas levantadas como si acabaran de atacar a alguien, unos segundos después los Redsouls cayeron al suelo. En ese momento dos cadenas lo rodearon e inmovilizaron, White Crow tenía sujetadas las dos cadenas que apresaban al guerrero, Blackfire miraba las cadenas que lo atrapaban, empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje más y más rápido hasta crear un pequeño ciclón negro, White Crow seguía sujetando las cadenas y estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el ciclón, dos hojas aparecieron a los costados del ciclón creando un disco gris de metal girando en la circunferencia del ciclón, White Crow dio un azota con las cadenas haciendo que las cadenas se cortaran y la dejaran de sujetar. La furiosa nigromante extendió sus dos brazos y creo una esfera de energía color sangre, lanzo la esfera hacia Blackfire, una pequeña explosión se hizo presente en el centro del pueblo, cuando el humo desapareció, en el lugar donde Blackfire giraba, había un cráter con fuego en él, la cámara giro alrededor de la hechicera, el angulo de atrás fue tapado un momento por la figura de White Crow, y cuando volvió a ser visible, mostro la figura encapuchada de Blackfire atrás de ella.

BF -¿Ya terminaste?-

White (Se voltea) -¿Quién eres tú?-

BF –Digamos que soy alguien que le gusta ver a los que hacen cosas como tú, sentir algo más que… dolor-

La nigromante levanto sus brazos y creo un cuervo rojo, este extendió sus alas y creo una bengala de luz roja que obligo a Blackfire a cubrirse los ojos, al abrirlos vio que White Crow ni sus guerreros estaban.

BF (Voltea a ver a los jóvenes) -¿Están bien?-

AB –Si-

SB –Yo he estado mejor-

BF –Pues vamos al castillo-

¿? -¡ALTO!-

BF (Tocándose el puente de la nariz) –¡Hay! no de nuevo-

Rarity -¡Devuélvame a mi hermana rufia…!-

Un montón de agua fria cubrió a la modista dejándola húmeda y con el maquillaje escurriendo de su bonita cara.

BF –Ups, no te vi ahí (Extiende su casco y de este sale otro chorro de agua que manda a Rarity a volar) ni ahí-

SB –Adiós Rars, te veré luego-

AB –Vámonos al castillo-

Todos (asienten con la cabeza)

Rarity -¡MI HERMOSA MELENA!-

BF -CORRAN-

En el bosque de everfree

Toxic (Despertando) –Mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estamos?-

Razor –Vaya hermanita, tu si tienes el sueño pesado-

Los dos asesinos estaban en el bosque, aun lado de ellos estaba White Crow viendo al sol del atardecer.

White –Ese maldito era muy poderoso, no podíamos vencerlo-

Toxic –Deberíamos volver al escondite-

White –No… debemos conocer más de ellos-

Sus ojos se vuelven blancos y brillantes.

White -Un depredador sabe cómo despedazar a presas más fuertes…-

En el castillo everfree.

Spike (Bostezo) –Voy a dormir- (se va)

Scootaloo –No acabamos de comer por esos fenómenos, también estoy cansada- (Se va)

AB -Black-

BF -¿Qué?-

AB –Dijiste algo de esa chica, que era un nigromante, ¿Qué es eso?-

BF (Suspiro) –Me gustaría responder todas tus preguntas…-

AB -…-

BF –Pero estoy muy ocupado, tuve un día muy largo y aun no es hora de la cena, tengo cosas importantes…-

AB -… Ver revistas para sementales no es importante-

BF -… Pregúntale al maldito libro, él te contesta mejor-

El demonio se va a su habitación mientras que la pelirroja se dirige a hablar al libro.

AB (Saca el libro de debajo de su cama) –Tengo unas preguntas-

El libro se abre y una voz suena con eco.

Libro -¿Qué deseas saber?-

AB -¿Qué es un "nigromante"?-

Una especie de holograma aparece, era una rueda dividida en 8 partes de colores, negro, blanco, azul, rojo, amarillo, gris, marrón y verde.

Libro –Hay ocho tipos de magias, las ocho fueron creadas por los primeros dioses para crear este universo y…-

AB –Si me cuentas una vez más la misma historia, te voy a vender como papel higiénico-

Libro –La magia de luz y de oscuridad, o magia blanca y negra son las dos magias elementales que más cuesta dominar y también, las más poderosas, estas se dividen en algunos controles específicos, la necromancia es un arte de este elemento, el cual consiste en un mago que puede sacar almas y usarlas para aumentar su poder, o para usarse en hechizos mas complejos, como dar movimiento y vida a un cuerpo-

AB -… Gracias-

El libro se cierra pesadamente.

AB -¿Almas?-

Con White Crow y sus asesinos.

White y sus secuaces estaban en la entrada del castillo, los tres se dirigen a investigar, luego de buscar encuentran una puerta de metal, por la cual salía mucho humo, la puerta se abre y sale Zectus con la poción verde, el cual ve a todos lados, pero no ve nada, arriba de él estaban los asesinos en el techo, al bajar estos se dirigen y ven a Ictus trabajando en su máquina de partículas de la que había hablado con Zectus.

Razor se acercaba lentamente hacia el grifo, cuando.

Ictus –Deberías aprender a respirar por la nariz y no por la boca…-

Antes de que Razor dijera algo más, sintió una patada en la espalda, al voltear vio a Zectus, el cual tenía una lanza de metal con un filo de cristal. Antes de que sus aliados hicieran algo, Blackfire apareció por atrás y las teletransporto con su fuego negro junto con él.

Razor (se levanta de un salto) –Ven y atácame pollo-

Ictus –Si tú insistes (saca sus garras de metal) mono-

Blackfire aparece junto con las asesinas en el bosque everfree.

BF -¿Quieren bailar?-

Antes de que pudieran escapar, Blackfire desapareció y reapareció arriba de ellas y cayo, apenas pudieron esquivarlo, voltearon y vieron el lugar donde había caído, esa pequeña zona estaba encendida en fuego negro, Blackfire apareció de repente delante de White Crow, la cual recibió un corte en el pecho, estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente, BF pudo observar como la herida se empezaba a curar rápidamente.

BF –Nigromante e inmortal, eres una cajita llena de sorpresas-

White Crow creo una ráfaga de energía, BF tuvo que desaparecer para evitarla, White Crow se levantó y una luz blanca apareció, al desaparecer, ella y Toxic se habían ido.

La luz cubrió el interior del castillo everfree, y estas aparecieron ahí.

Toxic -¿Otra vez aquí?-

White –Me acaban de cortar el cuello (respiración agitada) no te quejes-

BF -¿Saben? Estar esperando no es muy de mi agrado…-

Toxic volteo hacia la voz, solo para recibir un impacto que la mando a estrellarse a una pared, White Crow lanzo una de sus cadenas hacia el demonio, este la esquivo y la tomo para traer más cerca a White Crow, luego le dio una patada ascendente que la mando a azotarse con el techo.

Con Razor.

La cámara enfoca una pared normal, que es agrietada, se muestra por el otro lado como Razor esta clavado en la pared, Zectus lo toma de la pierna y lo libera, solo para someterlo contra el suelo, mientras que Ictus lo toma de ambos brazos, y dándole varios giros, lo manda a volar y a estrellarse contra una máquina.

Razor –Auch, creo que me rompieron la espalda-

Zectus –Agradece que no te lanzamos a la ventana-

Ictus -¿Qué tal si dejas de poner resistencia?-

Razor -¿Qué tal si besas un cactus?-

Ictus -Ok-

La cámara enfoca a una pared de metal, de repente la silueta de Razor se marca mientras se escucha una exclamación de dolor desde el otro lado.

Con Toxic.

Toxic estaba intentando dar una sola vez con su espada al fantasma sonriente, solo logrando abanicarlo, este se cansa de esto y detiene la espada, luego golpea a Toxic haciéndola retroceder, luego la toma del cuello y empieza a correr hasta una pared, impactando fuertemente a Toxic contra esta.

BF –Cierra los ojos, fingir que ya estas muerta me va a hacer sentir menos piadoso-

Blackfire levanta amenazadoramente su puño, pero la voz de White lo hace voltear, sus ojos eran rojos y de sus cascos emanaba energía de este mismo color.

White – ¡Comete esto!-

La hechicera extendió sus brazos, un rayo de energía bermellón se dirigió a Blackfire, pero este lo esquivo, pero Toxic recibió el ataque.

Con Razor.

El asesino estaba en el suelo con pequeñas heridas, su armadura muy golpeada, y apenas capaz de retorcerse en el suelo.

Zectus –Tal vez nos pasamos un poco con el pobre-

Ictus -… ¡Nah!-

El asesino se levantó frágilmente y volvió a sacar sus cuchillas.

Razor –Esto (gasp) no se acaba (toz) hasta que yo me muera…-

En eso, delante de ellos, un rayo rojo atraviesa la pared e impacta contra la maquina con la que trabajaba Ictus creando una explosión mediana, la cual hizo que los guerreros retrocedieran bastante, pero que a Razor lo mando a estrellarse contra un escritorio rompiéndolo.

El polvo se disipo, la maquina estaba hecha pedazos y aun generaba descargas eléctricas, no había nada más que partículas radioactivas del rayo, de Toxic no se veían ni cenizas. Razor estaba en los escombros del escritorio que se destrozó, pero también había pedazos de cristal en el piso, y una sustancia verde mojándolo.

Razor -¿Qué es esto?-

De repente una descarga eléctrica se hizo presente en medio de la destrucción de la máquina, las partículas de energía se empezaron a atraer al punto donde estaba lo poco que quedo en su lugar de la máquina. En eso Razor se quejó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Razor -¿A qué viene la migraña?-

La energía ya estaba formando una pequeña esfera roja, la cual empezó a emitir pequeños relámpagos rojos a su alrededor. Razor se pone las manos en la cabeza mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos y se tira al suelo en posición fetal.

Fuera del castillo.

Vemos a un extraño poni corriendo por el bosque, el poni tenía una gabardina negra que le cubría el torso, la espalda y acababa en sus tobillos, un sombrero negro con y unos lentes de sol negros, lo cual no permitía casi ver nada de él. En su espalda habían dos espadas de espadachín.

¿? –Maldita sea, es peligroso andar cerca de aquí, solo espero no tener la suerte de encontrarme con uno de esos malditos para que me puedan… espera, (voltea a ver a la dirección del castillo) siento mana, pero mana diferente, sus fuentes son negativas…-

En el castillo.

El laboratorio estaba cubierto de relámpagos rojos, estos provenían de una masa de energía deforme, Zectus tenía sus brazos extendidos, de estos salían unos relámpagos azules que formaban un escudo que lo protegían a él y a Ictus. Razor seguía sollozando de dolor, su piel brillaba en un resplandor verde.

En eso llega White Crow, esta ve a la masa de energía roja, esta empieza a tomar forma. Razor ya no brillaba, su piel era roja, de su cabeza salían unos picos negros pequeños que disimulaban su pelo normal. Este abre la boca y un poderoso rugido de bestia sale de su boca.

White -¿Toxic?-

En frente de ella estaba un ser de energía roja, era casi igual a un Redsoul, solo que tenía la figura de una mujer, y su peinado era más largo, llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros.

White -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Razor abre sus ojos, estos eran verdes como los de un felino, sus dientes eran parte de su piel, sin labios, solo los colmillos negros que eran la boca, el mutante extendió sus extremidades, entonces centenares de picos negros formaron una armadura negra, la armadura y los picos volvieron a la piel del mutante, su armadura azul estaba perforada y en pedazos, solo quedaban los pantalones. Razor miro sus manos, de estas salieron los antes picos formando varias cuchillas en sus puños, entonces dio un golpe al piso perforándolo, debajo de Ictus creció un pico negro, el grifo se inclinó para atrás (como en matrix) para no ser empalado, Razor saco su puño del suelo, y la espina volvió a su brazo, podía hacer crecer espinas en todo su cuerpo y ocultarlas.

Toxic (Levanta la mirada y ve a White con sus nuevos ojos blancos) –Como nunca…-

**Continuara.**


End file.
